The Demons of Your Past
by Superpicklechops
Summary: One-Shot (Possibly two-shot depending on reviews). Set after Series 3- His Last Vow. Mary's past catches up with her and she is kidnapped as John watches helplessly on. John!Whump, Protective!John. Rated T for violence and language.


The shopping bags rustled in John's hands as he walked up the steps to his front door. The 8pm sky was a midnight blue, the sun had set and the January breeze gently whispered against John's hands and face, causing his cheek's to flush red in the cold. His hands fumbled with the keys and the shopping bags caused more problems as the key faltered in the lock, jamming slightly.

"Shit…" John muttered as the key slipped and dropped to the ground. His patience was wearing thin. His day had been long and tough- the surgery was slow and boring, then he had to go to the police station to give a witness statement for a case he and Sherlock had solved the other day. He'd finally got home at 7pm, looking forward to a warm shower and a nice cup of tea but Mary was having cravings again and demanded strawberry jam, which then led to a whole long shopping list because she didn't go today. John sucked it up like the good husband he was and went, his wife was pregnant after all and despite everything that had happened between them he still loved her. But that didn't mean he liked shopping. John sighed and put the mass of shopping bags on the ground, picking up the key as he did so. This time, the key turned faultlessly in the lock and John swore in annoyance that the key didn't behave so well the first time. The door creaked and John dragged the bags into the hallway, kicking the door shut with his foot behind him.

"Mary, they didn't have Jam at the co-op so it's Tesco jam I'm afraid." John shouted in the direction of the lounge. There was no answer as John lifted the bags onto the kitchen counter. Maybe Mary had fallen asleep.

"Mary?" John enquired as he abandoned the shopping and walked into the dimly lit lounge. The curtains were drawn and two lamps were on in opposite corners of the room. The dark room had a weird ominous feeling as the lamps cast shadows across the floor. John was about to call his wife's name once more, getting slightly concerned- the soldier in him was kicking in. He assumed she was upstairs and was about to shout when a shadow flickered behind him. John turned; expecting to see his wife but instead was met by a huge figure which barrelled towards him. John was caught off guard and fell backwards with the huge figure on top of him, arms pinning John's shoulders to the floor. John ignored the burning pain in his left shoulder and lifted his knees, catching the man in the groin, who proceeded to groan and roll off John. He stood up quickly, assessing the situation before him. The huge dude was still on the floor, moaning incoherently. He wasn't a problem but John's stomach dropped as he saw two more huge men moving forward from the darkness in front of him. John barely had time to think '_Where's Mary?' _before the two guys were beside him. Soldier mode was out in full force in John and one guy was doubled over with a punch to the gut in no time. The other, however, seemed to have more experience than the other two and whilst John was focussed on the other man, he landed a punch to John's head. It wasn't all that powerful but it was enough for John to stagger backwards, giving the main guy time to level a gun at John's head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

The man's voice was gravelly and deep. John glanced around the room for any means of escape or action but he was in the middle, with the first huge man recovered and on his feet to his left, the second guy was stood clutching his stomach to his right, the wall blocked him from behind the a gun was in his face in front. John sighed in defeat and raised his hands beside his head. The main guy smirked and nodded to his mate to search John. Nothing was found and John cursed the fact he hadn't taken his gun to the shops with him. If Sherlock had taught him anything it was to take his gun everywhere, even to Christmas Dinner. John cursed inwardly at his stupidity.

"All clear." The first man concluded as the main guy with the gun nodded to his henchmen. The man to his left moved and grabbed a chair from the dining room whilst the other pulled John's hands behind his back. John continued to stare at the main guy.

"Where's my wife?" John asked, keeping all emotion out of his voice, despite the fact his stomach was doing cartwheels. The main guy showed a flicker of confusion on his face but then laughed heartily.

"That's what we were going to ask you."

John looked confused as he was dragged down to sit in the chair, his arms were released but the gun aimed at his head was enough to stop him moving anywhere. The main guy- baldy- as John had christened him, on account of the lack of hair, passed the gun to the first man that had attacked John.

"Where's Mary?" Baldy asked. John shook his head and tried to act casual.

"Don't know." John was as confused as the man, but assumed Mary must be hiding somewhere in the house. She couldn't have left via the front door, John would have seen her. He knew a few good hidey holes that he and Mary had kept prepared for this kind of situation; she must be in one of them. Baldy looked unimpressed at John.

"We know she's in the house. Where?"

John shrugged. He knew that if these guys were after Mary it was something to do with her past, and that could be very, very dangerous. Baldy smirked at John's casual answer and stood up straight, glancing upwards at the whole house. His voice rose.

"Mary Morstan. We have your husband. Come out now and we won't kill him."

John swallowed around a lump in his throat, praying that Mary wouldn't listen to the man. John was a soldier, he could cope and although Mary was an assassin, she was pregnant- with his child. _Stay hidden Mary. Stay hidden._ About a minute of deathly silence had elapsed as all of the men's ears stayed alert for any noise to indicate Mary's arrival. There was none. Baldy turned to John with murderous eyes.

"Looks like your lovely little wife doesn't want to play." He turned to the guy with the injured stomach.

"Mackie, would you do the honours?"

John looked nervously over his right shoulder as Mackie walked round to the front. John saw him smile before his fist met John's cheek with a painful crack. His vision swam and a warm liquid trickled down from his temple. John stayed silent, not giving the men the satisfaction of showing his pain. His head throbbed and he felt woozy, but he stayed upright in the chair staring at the bald man.

"Tell me where she is."

John smiled and shook his head. Mackie launched forward as his fist drove into John's stomach. He tried to hold back any noise but all the wind was knocked completely out of him. A dry cough escaped his lips and he wheezed, bent over double in the chair. John gasped air into his lungs and burst into a massive coughing fit. He heard Mackie mutter "hurts, doesn't it?" as he swallowed and forcefully sat himself upright. Baldy was growing impatient.

"Mary, come out now!" Baldy flushed red slightly as his patience wore thin. John shouted to wherever Mary was.

"Mary don't worry about me. Run! Go…" John's sentence was cut short by Baldy, angered by his outburst. John's nose crunched under the force of the unnaturally huge fist and he let out a cry of pain. John held his head in his hands as blood flowed freely from his nose and onto the cream carpet. Then a door creaked. John sat up in dread as he heard footsteps on the stairs. _No Mary, please… _His wife's voice echoed shallowly through the hall.

"I'm coming out. Don't shoot."

John's heart fell and Baldy smiled a rotten tooth grin. Mary's small figure appeared round the corner, dressed in her serene white dressing gown she looked like an angel. Her eyes met John's in an emotionless stare, and she quickly looked away, staring at Baldy with her hands raised. Baldy laughed and turned to John.

"Well, looks like we have what we came for. Mackie, grab her."

The man moved and his heavy hands fell onto Mary's arms, which were pulled behind her. Baldy took the gun from the other man and moved towards Mary. John's anger was bubbling up inside of him as he sat, fists clenched against the sides of the chair. Baldy stroked the gun against Mary's cheek.

"Nice of you to join us. Let's go."

Mary spat at Baldy with precision accuracy, hitting his face but was quickly greeted with a backhand to her head. John stood up fast and ran towards Baldy, red hot anger clouding his vision. Mary was being dragged backwards and out of the door by Mackie. Baldy was following.

"You bastard!" John screamed as he felt the other man grab his arms to stop him from reaching Baldy. The main man turned to his henchman.

"Deal with him." He said before walking out into the night. John struggled and screamed and hit out with every available limb but the other guy was strong and John's anger was preventing him from thinking straight. A hit to the back of John's head had him on the floor, he tried to get up but a boot caught him in the ribs. He screamed and curled up and felt the fists and the boots on every part of his body. He screamed for Mary, he screamed for Sherlock, he screamed for his unborn child. He didn't know how long it lasted but he finally realised the rain of blows had stopped; darkness swam in the edges of his vision. He felt tired and confused, the darkness whirled in his head and his head flopped to the floor, his limbs went numb and weak. The darkness consumed him as he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
